The Words
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Two words changed my life. I was a High King of Narnia...now I was in control of a family. My family.


**I don't own Narnia or it's characters. However, I can dream and those dreams develop into little stories I put on fanfiction for the enjoyment of others. I've reposted this, by the way.**

**This is in Peter's point of view and bear in mind that I **_**never**_** write in Peter's point of view. I usually do Susan's. So, if I get the character wrong, please stay calm!**

"My darlings, I have some bad news." Those were the words. The words that changed our lives forever. The words that made me who I am. The words that were used when Mum told us that Dad had been killed in war.

Mum had taken a wailing Lucy into her arms immediately after the words were spoken. Edmund had stood there, shaking violently, tears sliding down his face. Susan had run out of the room and into the garden. I can't even remember what my reaction was. I can't remember if I cried, if I was angry or scared. I just remember helping my family, like Dad would have wanted.

First I told Edmund it was all right. I embraced him and soothed his curses to those that had killed Dad. The word still feels strange on my tongue, especially when used in the same sentence as the word 'Dad'.

I remember giving Lucy a quick hug and telling her that it would all be okay, that we'd get through it together. She fell asleep on Mum's lap a few moments later. Then I had to track down Susan.

I knew she'd be the hardest. Susan knew me the best out of all in my family. She had come a year after I did and had been there all my life for me. She would read me like a book when I found her. Maybe that's why I went to her last, because facing her would be facing myself.

It took me a while to find her. Storm clouds had gathered, and drops of rain were falling when I did actually find her. She was sitting on the swing, way at the back of our yard. The swing Dad used to push her on. She looked at me, her usually porcelain skin blotchy and red.

"What will we do?" She asked. I shrugged and started pushing her on the swing, ignoring the rain that was falling.

"I don't know, Su. I just know that I have to hold it together." I replied. She looked at me over her shoulder, hair swinging in time with the swing.

"I'll help you, Peter. Mum's not going to be able to. But it's Ed we need to worry about, he'll take it the hardest." Susan's face clouded over and I stopped pushing the swing. She stood up and looked at me. For a moment I forgot I was a year her elder. She just seemed so grown-up. Then again, we'd all grown up after Narnia. A plus side of growing up and then becoming a child again.

"How are you?" She asked. The question I had been dreading. I shrugged again.

"I just am." But even as I said the words, tears threatened and my voice cracked a little. Susan, ever observant, put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, Peter." And so I did. In the privacy of the garden, rain mixing with my tears and hiding them. Susan hugged me and I could feel her shaking with unfallen sobs.

We stayed there until the lightning started and it got too dangerous being near a tree. We went inside. Mum and Lucy were asleep on the couch. Edmund was beside them on Dad's favourite chair. Susan and I exchanged a sad look before going into the kitchen.

We spent a while cleaning before we actually sat down. By then, we were composed and ready to take the burden of grief away from our younger brother and sister. And when they did wake up, I was a father to them, Susan a mother.

Looking back, I wasn't the only one that changed. Susan and I did become the parents, after Mum became depressed and sick of everything. I was the one to tell Susan that she couldn't go out, tell Edmund that he shouldn't fight with other kids, threaten the bullies in Lucy's class.

And when they graduated, I was a proud as a father could have been.

I never replaced Dad; I just stood in for him until we could meet again. And Lucy, Edmund, Mum and I did…

In Narnia.

**Well? Desperate to know what readers think! I've now done a Susan POV and a Peter POV. So, please let me know whether I should do a Lucy or Edmund POV. And, fans of this story should check out my Susan POV (Weak) or some of my other stories. **

**Feel free to criticise, just don't make me cry! Also, reviewers please note, my parents read my email and if they find swearing on it, will take away that privilege. And like I can really afford being in any more trouble at the moment!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
